Help
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Help

Prologue

Two men sat in the car watching the people exit the black town car and go into the building. One person was a long legged black haired woman who glared at her colleagues. One was balding and looked around nervously. One had gray hair and looked back at the woman talking to her trying to calm her down. There was a bulky looking man who had dark hair and was dressed in white shirt and dark suit. There were more men with the same clothes as the burly man.

They had gotten here today before the people in the town car and watched as a dark haired man walk down the street, look under his shoulder and walk into the same building the people exited. They carried a box of items and the woman clutched a red notebook.

The two men in the car knew that the woman was Miss Parker and was in charge of the hunt to bring back the pretender named Jarod. They also knew that the bald man was Broots the Centre's computer tech and the gray haired man was the mentor of Jarod. They knew that the burly man was named Sam and they also knew the other sweepers names. They also knew that Miss Parker was the chairman's daughter.

They watched as the town car drove off. They stayed there for a few minutes and then they too drove off. They couldn't believe that they had gotten here seconds before the people of the Centre got here. They finally got a hit on the pretender and the Centre had to go a mess it up. They would find him again and hopefully the Centre wouldn't be there.


	2. Miss Parker and crew

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. That's more than I had for my first story. Jarod will be featured in the next chapter.

Help

Miss Parker and crew

Broots got out of the car wondering if this was the day that they would capture Jarod. He hoped not because he owed Jarod a great deal. He helped him with Debbie and then later with Damon. When he got back in the car watching the sweepers put the box into the trunk of the car and then close it. When he got into the car he glanced around and saw two men watching them, but didn't think anything of it.

Miss Parker wondered when the day was that she would finally capture Jarod and bring him back to the Centre. She wanted her freedom so much, but was afraid that she would never get it. She thought that the reason that they murdered Thomas was because she hadn't brought back Jarod. She didn't know what to think of Jarod. She saw what he had gone through inside the Centre. The drugs that Raines had addicted him to, the death simulation that Raines and Lyle put him through and when they murdered his friend Kenny.

Sydney sat there hoping that they would never catch Jarod. He had such guilt about what he had done to him as a boy and as an adult. He had seen what had happened to Jarod the last time he was caught and back inside the walls of the Centre. How they had used jumper cables to make him malleable. He loved Jarod as a son, but he could never tell Jarod that.

Sam drove the car back to the Centre's jet. He also wondered if they would ever catch Jarod. He had known that the only reason why they had captured and brought Jarod back to the Centre because of Miss Parker. Jarod had told his father and the clone to go and tried to help Miss Parker and that was why he went back. He didn't feel sorry for using the motivator on him because after all Jarod was the Centre's property. He belonged to the Centre and would always be their possession.


	3. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. This is the chapter where you find out who's watching Jarod. I hope that you're not disappointed with this chapter.

Help

Jarod

The two men sat in the car again, but this time in another town. They watched the dark haired man walk towards the park and sit on the park bench. They watched as Jarod watched the families play in the park and then he stood up and went towards a one story house and go inside. The two men had gotten here before the Centre and knew that they didn't know that Jarod was here yet. They wondered how they would handle this and when they would approach him. They would have to do this and soon.

They waited for a few minutes and then drove towards the house. They got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. When Jarod opened the door they showed him their FBI Badges and was allowed inside.

"We have an offer for you Jarod. We know all about you. We know that you are a pretender and that you were taken as a child by the Centre and was trained there. We have been following the Centre for a year now and know about Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney. We want to shut down the Centre and we need you to help us. We can have Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots removed from the Centre. We know that they are victims just like you are. We are not going to arrest them, or you. We also will help you find your parents and your sister, clone and your brother that you share with Miss Parker. You will finally get a chance to settle down and not have to go from place to place looking over your shoulder. We can help. We have all the tools that you need to stop the Centre and we will be with you every step of the way."

"I'll do it, but I have to finish this pretend first."

"That's fine with us. After you are done we'll be on our way."

A Week Later.

Jarod was done with his pretend and was packing his belongings. He put his red notebook on the table and walked out of the house and in his car. He was going to meet the two FBI Agents at a hotel room. He was cautious at first and investigated them just to make sure they were who they said they were. Being a pretender he knew how easy it was to fake an ID and they were real FBI Agents and now he trusted them.

"Are you ready to go?" Agent Miller asked him.

"I'm ready."


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Help

Epilogue

Jarod stood on the porch of the two-story house that his parents owned. He owed everything that he had done and everything that he had because of Agent Miller and Agent Thompson. He had worked with the Agents and with the other Agents in the building bringing down the Centre. They kept their word that they wouldn't arrest Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney. They had arrested Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle and the others for what they did. Angelo was living with Sydney and Michelle. Nicholas was still working with children.

The papers and news stations were telling people about a corporation that stole children and used them for their dirty work. They showed pictures of Miss Parker, Jarod, Sydney, Broots, Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle. They were all invited to share their stories with the talk shows, but they never did. The media never were told of Jarod's clone, or Ethan.

A few weeks later the FBI found and reunited the Charles family. The reunion was very tearful for Jarod and his mother. Jarod's clone was glad to see Jarod again and so were Major Charles and Emily. At first they shared one house to catch up on everything, but then Jarod and Emily found their own houses and settled down there.

Gemini who was now called Jeremy moved out of the house and started college. He moved into the dorm room and he loved it there. He liked the chance to stay in one place and be able to experience life as a normal young adult. He was a little sad that Jarod never got the chance to do this, but he was happy that he was no longer inside the Centre and Jarod had given him that.

Ethan had found the Charles family after they settled down. Major Charles told his wife everything that happened. She embraced Ethan into their lives just like she embraced Gemini into the family. Ethan spent time spending time with the Charles Family and time with his sister.

Miss Parker had kept her mother's house in Blue Cove and lived there. Without the Centre in her life she now worked at a law office. Jarod and Miss Parker had slowly became friends like they used to be as children. She was saddened that her father was in jail, but when the evil that he was involved in came into light she didn't know what to think.

Broots still lived in Blue Cove with his daughter and was now working at a local computer business. He loved his life now that the Centre was gone from his life. He felt safer. He was no longer worrying about his safety and his daughter's safety.

They all had a difficult time in adjusting with the media hounding them, but then finally they all got tired of them and started chasing other stories after everything cooled down.

Jarod still did various pretends because he liked helping people, but he loved that he could go back home. He spent time with his family and also time with Miss Parker.

The End.


End file.
